The invention relates to a duct splitting device for the fluid-tight splitting of a pressure medium duct provided in a duct component into two sequentially placed duct sections, comprising a duct splitter adapted to be inserted as far as the desired point of splitting into the respective pressure medium duct, such duct splitter having sealing means adapted for sealing cooperation with the wall of the pressure medium duct, and furthermore securing means for fixing the duct splitter at the position of splitting.
Furthermore the invention relates to a duct component having at least one pressure medium duct and is fitted with a duct splitting device of the type initially mentioned.
The German patent publication 19,704,006 C2 describes a duct component designed as a valve carrier, which has a plurality of pressure medium ducts running through it, from which branch ducts extend opening at a component mounting face. On such component mounting face valves may be mounted which are supplied by way of the pressure medium ducts of the duct component with pressure medium. One of the pressure medium ducts is split up by way of a splitting device in a sealing manner into two sequentially placed duct sections so that different pressure zones may be produced. The duct splitting device comprises a duct splitter made up of a plurality of individual components and may be inserted as far as the desired point of splitting into the respective pressure medium duct. Here it may be braced against the duct wall by the operation of an integrated clamping means and secured stationarily in position. Simultaneously during the clamping operation an annular seal is thrust against the duct wall.
Although the known duct splitting device functions reliably, the number, which is still relatively large of components is a disadvantage and this leads to a complex manufacture and fitting. The screwing operation necessary for the actuation of the clamping means furthermore entails a accessibility of the duct splitter from both sides, something which always leads to problems when the associated pressure medium duct is extremely long. Furthermore, there is the risk of leaks owing to the seal""s being insufficiently braced against the duct wall unintentionally. Finally there are problems associated with using the known design for duct splitters having an extremely small diameter.
One object of the present invention is to provide a duct splitting device of the type initially mentioned which has a simple structure, may be simply installed with a reliable sealing action and furthermore is suitable for systems with small dimensions. Moreover, a duct component is to be created, which is fitted with at least one duct splitting device fulfilling these conditions.
In order to achieve this object in a duct splitting device of the type initially mentioned there is a provision such that the duct splitter is designed in the form of a plug-like adapted shape able to be set in the respective pressure medium duct, such adapted shape having sealing means arranged at its outer periphery and the securing means are designed in the form of locking means and comprise at least one locking part able to be brought into locking engagement with the duct splitter through a transverse duct opening into the pressure medium duct.
The object is furthermore attained by a duct component, which has at least one pressure medium duct and is fitted with at least one duct splitting device splitting the pressure medium duct in a fluid-tight fashion in accordance with the above mentioned specifications.
The duct splitting device in accordance with the invention may be placed and inserted like a plug into the associated pressure medium duct at the desired point of splitting, the adapted shape (matching the cross section of the pressure medium duct) cooperating with peripherally arranged sealing means readily ensuring a reliable fluid-tight splitting of the duct system and it more particularly being possible to dispense with an integration of a customized clamping means in the duct splitter. The desired sealing contact is ensured even by the form of the duct splitter itself as an adapted shape. The stationary location in place is based on a locking effect, a locking part being introduced into a transverse duct connected with the pressure medium duct until it extends into the pressure medium duct and makes locking engagement with the duct splitter. Owing to the extremely simple structure of the duct splitting device low-cost manufacture is possible together with production with small dimensions. Furthermore, the location in position using a locking operation is extremely simple and as a rule does not require any customized tools. Since the sealing means can be adapted at the outset to the cross sectional form of the associated pressure medium duct, optimum design is possible to achieve the desired sealing function without later bracing against the duct wall being necessary after the insertion into the pressure medium duct.
Advantageous developments of the invention are defined in the dependent claims.
The locking means preferably comprises at least one locking recess in the outer periphery of the duct splitter, into which recess the locking part may fit. This locking recess is preferably is designed in the form of a groove extending over the full outer periphery of the duct splitter so that the duct splitter is not in need of any special alignment on introducing it into the duct component.
The locking part and the duct splitter are preferably so matched to one another that an interlocking locking engagement results by means of which the duct splitter is held in a fixed manner or if anything with a small amount of play stationarily.
It is convenient for the duct splitter to comprise a more especially integrally designed splitting body and the sealing means arranged thereon. The splitting body may be manufactured of metal or furthermore of plastic material.
The sealing means can be an integral component of the duct splitter, for example if they are molded by injection molding on the splitting body. In the case of a further working example of the invention the sealing means have a sealing ring held by way of a peripheral groove in the splitting body.
The sealing means it is convenient for the duct splitter to have a adapted shape portion, such section being so designed that it occupies the full cross section of the associated pressure medium duct and which represents the component responsible for the actual fluid-tight splitting effect, of the duct splitter. In addition it is possible however for the duct splitter to possess a further adapted shape section, whose cross section fills the associated pressure medium duct only partly so that the pressure medium may flow past if necessary. The point of engagement for the locking part is in this case preferably axially between the two adapted shape sections.
The locking part is preferably designed like a pin. Moreover, at its outer end opposite to the duct splitter while assuming the locking position it preferably has a handle section, by which the locking part can be grasped on introduction into the transverse duct or while drawing it out without any trouble.
Using suitable securing means it is possible for the locking part to be fixed in the locking position corresponding to locking engagement with the duct splitter. In this case any suitable measure may be adopted, a particularly suitable design being one in which the securing means comprise a securing part straddling the locking part to hold it and are able to be attached to the associated duct component. The securing part may be designed like a cover and possess sealing means, which in the state fixed to the duct component of the securing part make sealing contact with the duct component around the opening of the transverse duct. It is in this manner that leakage of pressure medium from the pressure medium duct through the transverse duct is prevented, if the duct splitter is so designed that it does not hinder access of pressure medium in the interior of pressure medium duct to the opening area of the transverse duct.
The duct splitting device is more particularly suitable for use in connection with a duct component, is designed as a valve carrier and is fitted or is to be fitted with valves controlling a fluid. If such a duct component has branch ducts extending from the pressure medium duct running in the interior there is the advantageous possibility of using at least one such branch ducts as a transverse duct for receiving the locking part. As compared with a separate design, which is also possible, of a transverse duct provided to receive the locking part, this offers the advantage that duct components already present may be fitted with the duct splitting device without any trouble and without any redesigning.
It is an advantage for the longitudinal dimensions of the duct splitter and the position provided on the duct splitter, of the point of engagement for the locking part to be so matched to the mutual distance apart of the branch ducts opening into the pressure medium duct that the point of engagement for the locking part is at the same level as a branch duct, when the duct splitter is introduced into the pressure medium duct as far as engagement with an abutment part such part extending through an adjacent branch duct into the pressure medium duct. This means that it is possible for the point of engagement to be extremely simply and also exactly set in the vicinity of the branch duct to be employed to receive the locking part.
In the following the invention will be explained in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.